Teary Dreams
by Sorakai
Summary: ByakuyaXHisana.One shot. Byakuya misses Hisana so much.But to what extent?Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and its characters. It belongs solely to Kubo Tite.


Teary Dreams

" Back so soon, Byakuya-sama?" A gentle yet cheery voice greeted him as Byakuya entered the living room of the Kuchiki residence. It was Hisana. The only person he truely liked and loved.

"I've prepared your clothes and placed them on the bed, go take a shower and come to the dining room for dinner." Hisana said caringly as she placed her hands gently on Byakuya's arms. Byakuya just replied with a simple nod, then headed off to the bathroom to shower.

As usual, Hisana had prepared a warm, welcoming bath for him. It had a mild scent of fragrance, released from the delicate cherry blossom petals floating on the clear surface of the water. Byakuya smiled slightly upon sight of his favourite flower and carefully slid into the bath after removing all his clothing that felt heavy with the day's stress and frustrations. In that instant, Byakuya sighed deeply as all his worries were washed away by the warm bath water. He could always count on Hisana to help him with these little things that could help ease his burden and worries.

After putting on his casual clothing, Byakuya headed towards the dining room. An enticing smell of food welcomed him, along with her.Hisana.

Hisana always made it a point to cook his meals for Byakuya despite the countless number of servants the Kuchiki household had. She felt that it was her responsibility to cook for him as that was the least she could do.

"Here you go, Byakuya-sama. I ordered this from the tea merchant three months ago. It is very popular among the tea enthusiasts. Hopefully, it suits your taste." Hisana explained briefly as she set a cup of tea in front of Byakuya as he sat down at the mahogany table. It was cherry blossom tea. Byakuya looked at Hisana and smiled mildly. That was one of the few times that she ever saw him smile.

Little was said through dinner but it was surprisingly heartwarming. The love between the two was like the wind, silent but strong. As usual, Hisana asked Byakuya about his day, hoping that her husband would open up more to her, Yet, she did not want to push too far. Byakuya always appreciated that fact. That was one of the reasons why he fell for her in the first place.

After dinner, Byakuya headed to his study to finish up his outstanding paperwork. Hisana came to in to check up on him to see if he needed help. As usual, Byakuya shook his head mildly as he continued on with his work. Hisana smiled contently and meekly, closing the door behind her.

Satisfied about completing his work, Byakuya slid open his bedroom door to find Hisana, fallen asleep with a book in her lap on the bamboo crafted chair. Briefly glancing upon the beauty of his wife before carefully taking the open book resting in Hisana'a lap and closing it shut. Byakuya slowly walked towards the bedside table, not far from the chair, and gently placed the book down.

Carefully carrying her to the bed so as to prevent her from stirring, Byakuya looked down Hisana's delicately- chiseled features under the pale moonlight shining in thorugh their bedroom window. Her features were made more elegant under the moonlight and her jet-black hair seemed as though as it was glittering mildly as the moon shone down upon it.

After putting his wife down onto their bed and covering her with the warm woollen blanket patterned with the shapes of cherry blossom petals, Byakuya crept into the bed next to Hisana and rested his head in his pillow. Turning his gaze his wife's minute figure which was gently heaving up and down, Byakuya's mind was slowly put to ease. He always spend countless of nights just staring at his wife who seemed like a meek snow rabbit, tranquil and serene. Byakuya drifted to sleep as the minutes went by and would always find Hisana resting by his side, washing away all his worries and troubles. Yet, reality set in.

Byakuya awoke to find an empty space on the bed next to him. He looked around the room in search of his wife, only to spot the alter which he had set across the room. It was all a dream. Byakuya wearily sighed and slightly ruffled his hair. Being a person who seldom expressed his sadness in front of others, Byakuya felt that a monster was in his body, tearing his heart into shreds from the despair of losing his wife. That feeling went away for awhile but was cruelly brought back by this hopeflul dream.

Byakuya gave a soft yawn and brought his two hands to his face. There was something on the cheeks of his face. Tears. Tears which reflected his love for her.


End file.
